fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Atosaki
|curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= The Better Siblings |image gallery=yes }}Nero Atosaki (後先・ネロ Atosaki, Nero, lit, Beginning and the End, Powerful): is an Independent mage and Treasure Hunter, being the only remaining descendant from a long line of Dark Mages. Appearance Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Average Weapon Specialist: Physical and Mental Abilities Enhanced Durability Master Acrobatic Skills Magical Abilities Magic Sensor: *'Lingering Magic': Magic Necromancy Necromancy ( Nekuromanshi, lit, Death March): is a type of , and that grants Nero the power to reanimate, control and command the remains of fallen beings. These re-animated corpses can come in many different forms and serve an even greater amount of purposes, but their body parts can also be used in a different fashion such as creating a line of defence with makeshift spears or to ascend from the ground to cripple or fatally wound their opponents. Unlike that similar types , these minions are unable to act on their own and relies on the state of their body to determine what sort of capabilities they might possess. A corpse stripped of its flesh and blood could serve as a spear or as a footsoldier using whatever arms were given to them possessing the strength of an average adult male with the help of the magical energies given by their summoner. While one with its brain still intact can still access the same magical abilities that it had in life, even being prevented from decaying any further for as long as they're under the "Raise" spell. Yet while they may still be able to use their magic, it's so far not discovered how to regain more than half of their original magical powers. All of Nero's minions can function without the need of a brain, as they're more so controlled like puppets, even to the point that their body parts can be controlled telekinetically and freely hover as well as be fired like a projectile. Necromancy can not only "revive" beings or pluck them apart, but can also completely transform them by using several sets of corpses to and transform them into a single being. And as any minion of Nero of this magic was once a living creature, they are treated as such once under their control and can thereby ignore the effects of magic that would otherwise work on either living or inanimate beings. It is said that a Necromancy user can reach a state upon which they may manifest and hear beings without a physical host, yet such an ability has not been recorded since the very first of Nero. In a very broad sense, this is a type of magic that requires very small amounts of magical powers to utilise or even sustain. When a user of Necromancy performs and infuse their magic into that of a deceased being, they gain control over them as if it were a piece of clay that can be altered and moved as they saw fit. With this in mind, once this piece of "clay" is brought back to life, their magical abilities are often mistaken to be created by consuming the magical energies provided to them by their summoner, but this is not the case. Instead, they have full access to the magical powers that dwelled inside them while they were alive, and, just like in the case of even accessing magical abilities in the first place, the "fresh" their bodies are is what determines the amount of magical energies that they still have access. This is what makes a newly-resurrected body so frightful in the hands of a Necromancer, as all they've done is granting a portion of their magical power to keep the body alive while the minion themselves works independently from that point onwards in terms of their magical resources. The same can be said for when Nero alters the physical structure of a body and why it's considered a form of . In the case of warping a human body into that of a pit of spikes, they remain like this permanently until altered again as the Necromancer is merely shaping them. This means and allows Nero to create objects that are effectively a thing of its own, making it able to ignore the effects of of removing the life otherwise giving to his minions. Two of the first things taught to Nero of this magic is the ability to first search and locate surrounding bodies, even when buried several meters underneath the ground or mere parts of one, as well as move them like they were an extension of themselves. Just as mages are taught to sense and determine the amount of magical energies found in their vicinity or inside another mage, a Necromancy user is capable of using that same signal to spot traces of not only magical energies on previously living beings but the periosteum residing within most, if not all, beings. While practising to control the way re-animated minions move, revitalise or empower them, and the amount of control needed to perform these actions while above ground; so too do they later learn to move below ground. It's a given that this kind of magic would be unable to perform anything without the use of a body, it is thus necessary for them to learn how to have access to them at all time. Without the assistance of other types of magic's or items to do so, Nero will resort to having the bodies venture below ground by shaping their bodies in ways to make them able to traverse such environments, or by recreating them from minced bones. This will obviously cause him from wanting travel within areas upon which his minions cannot follow him, as he'd otherwise have to come back or leave them at the spot. The amount of control needed to maintain such a feat is thus far great enough that Nero is only capable of having two minions travelling underneath him at all time. By storing this dust in a bag, Nero may able to store up enough to create weapons or projectiles. Having spent almost his entire life as both a student and practitioner of the Necromancy magic taught to him by his mother, Nero is truly in a unique position as he's the only living mage that currently possesses this magic whilst also belonging to a family lineage that not only created but also practised it for several generations before him. Nero has either been directly taught or told of almost every aspect that Necromancy has to offer, as well as its potential and has already reached the point of which all he can do is to discover how to perform some of the very first and powerful spells as well as new ways to manifest his magical abilities. *'Sacred Precincts': *'Gift of Death': *'Raise': **'Golem': **'Abonomiation': *'Bone Pillars': *'Maw of Bones': *'Spinal Lance': *'Bone Prison': *'Bone Armour': Shade ( Shēdo): *'Phantom Summon' *' ' *' ' *' ' Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Equipment Bag (バッグ Baggu): As it would be expected of any traveller, Nero carries a grey medium sized bag on the left side of his waist. But unlike most others, this bag isn't used to store any steel weapons, bandages, water bottles or medicines but rather bone made to dust. This is to give him quick access to the creation of bone-like weapons or spells to suit his intentions for the situation requires it. Such as when in need of a quick draw or when there aren't any corpses around for him to utilise. Relationships Axle Strider Gai Diyos Quotes Trivia *Nero's appearance is based on Dabi from the My Hero Academia series. *This is the user's third re-iteration of the character Nero on a fandom.